missperegrinefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Claire Densmore
Claire Densmore is one of Miss Peregrine's peculiar children—a syndrigast with the peculiarity of an extra mouth in the back of her head. She is the youngest of Miss Peregrine's peculiar children. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children In Chapter 6 when Jacob is having dinner with the children, he notices that Claire hasn't eaten anything on her plate and asks her why this is so. Miss Peregrine explains that she prefers to eat alone, and the other children then begin to pressuring Claire to show them why. Claire gives in and turns around in her chair, dipping her head back to the goose leg on her plate. The mouth hidden by her curls then takes a bite with its "sharped-toothed" jaws. In '''Chapter 9 '''when Miss Avocet arrives at the home, Claire is with the other children in their pajamas outside the sitting room gossiping. She suggests that the peculiars in Miss Avocet's loop might have forgotten to reset their loop, being the first words Claire says throughout the book. When Enoch suggests that the peculiars from Miss Avocet's had been eaten, she and Olive cover their eyes and wail. It isn't until Hugh shouts at him and sends his bees after him and Miss Peregrine emerges from the sitting room that he stops. Hollow City She stays behind at the menagerie with Fiona because of a flu she has caught. At the end of the book, it is speculated that she too was captured by Caul's army. Peculiarity Claire's peculiarity is "backmouth", meaning she has a mouth on the back of her head. It is described as being "sharp-toothed", and is masked by her thick golden curls. It is unknown whether or not the additional mouth is able to speak, but it has the ability to eat. Backmouth is a condition similar to diprosopus, an extremely rare congenital disorder in which parts of or an entire second face is duplicated on the head. Description Claire is described as doll-like, with a dainty baby face and fair skin. She has immaculate golden curls that hide the mouth on the back of her head. Like a doll, she is also very small, and is the youngest of Miss Peregrine's wards. Relationships Miss Peregrine Claire looks up to Miss Peregrine. Jacob PortmanEditar sección Fiona FrauenfeldEditar sección Fiona stays behind at Miss Wren's menagerie to take care of a sick Claire. Bronwyn BruntleyEditar sección Bronwyn acts like a mother to Claire. Trivia * Claire is the youngest of Miss Peregrine's children (not counting Jacob). * The name "Clair" (spelled without the "e") is traditionally a name given to a males and was a popular name in the United Kingdom during the 1970s-80s. Based on this information, it's possible that the photograph "Claire's Golden Curls" is actually of a boy, not a girl. * Claire's peculiarity is the same as the Japanese monster futakuchi-onna, a woman with an extra face on the back of her head beneath her hair. Categoría:Syndrigasti Categoría:Personaje Femenino